The Pink Blanket
by Chanel Baby
Summary: Nothing really execpt 'Ok gets a few human gifts from Jake. Little itty-bitty one-shot for relief of insane boredom.


"Jake," Neytiri started, interrupting the quietness from the night. Jake moaned a little.

"Hmm?" He said somewhat responding.

"I feel bad. 'Ok is sleeping over there and she looks cold." Neytiri turned over to look at the other hammock in the alcove. Neytiri's young daughter lay curled up like a ball. Jake sat up slightly and looked at the helpless child.

"She used to sleep with me before _we_ mated. She use to cuddle in my arms, she probably misses that." Neytiri explained. Jake looked at her and gave her a soft kiss. There was only enough room in their hammock for them alone, so they kept 'Ok's hammock close to theirs.

"Hey, tomorrow I think I'll get something from Norm and give it to her." Jake suggested even though he knew Neytiri hated the humans. Surprisingly, though, she nodded in covenant.

"Are you sure it'll help, I hate seeing her like that." Neytiri looked at him with the similar child innocence as her daughter.

"Mmm hmm." Jake mumbled going back to sleep. Neytiri rested herself against Jake's body and fell back to sleep.

-xXxXx-

The next morning, Jake was not found next to Neytiri like before.

"Mommy, where did Daddy do?" 'Ok coming into her mother's hammock.

"He went to get something for you. He said he'd be at the sky people place to get it." Neytiri explained wrapping 'Ok in her arms.

"So he's getting me a 'human' thing?" 'Ok asked thinking about what it might be. Neytiri nodded her tired head. After Neytiri finally was awake enough to stand up and stretch, 'Ok asked, "What is it?"

Neytiri looked at her from where she was gathering her bows and arrows. "I don't know. I think you'll be happy though, you liked the 'yarn'." She said then kissing the tip of her nose.

"Why can't we sleep together in a bigger hammock?" 'Ok asked going to a different subject.

"Because, Sweetheart, the place isn't big enough. I really wish you could be beside me at night, but Daddy wants me too."

'Ok gave a pout and Neytiri lifted her up. "Besides you see me every day. Come on we should go."

"To the sky people place?"

"Yes we can go see Uncle Norm and Aunt Trudy." Neytiri implied. 'Ok nodded eagerly at the mention of their names.

-xXxXx-

At Hell's Gate, Jake waited outside the human size building. He had told Norm that Neytiri felt bad for 'Ok having to sleep alone without any comfort and he wanted to give her a blanket.

"_You know something for her to…" Jake tried to thing of the right word; he knew there was one._

"_Swaddle in?" Norm asked throwing out a word similar to the one Jake was trying to think of._

"_Yeah." Jake agreed with the word._

"_Alright, me and Trudy will try and find one." Norm disappeared into the building._

A good ten or fifteen minutes passed before a four month pregnant Trudy came out with a light pink blanket most likely made of fleece.

"Here," She said handing him the blanket, "it belonged to that girl, Julie."

Jake took the blanket in his over sized hand and remembered Julie. She always seemed too preppy and weak and sensitive to be part of the Avatar team. She actually volunteered to go back to Earth to see her children again.

"Okay, thanks." Jake said. He smiled at her and followed up on another conversation, "Do you know what it is?"

Trudy chuckled and put her hands on her stomach and responded, "Nah, Norm and Max say it's too early; hopin' for a girl though." She looked up at the 12 foot tall Na'vi and they both exchanged smiles.

"Aunt Trudy!" A little voice yelled in excitement. Both Jake and Trudy turned to see Neytiri with 'Ok. 'Ok jumped down from her mother's arms and ran to her aunt who was only five inches taller than her. Norm came out and smiled at 'Ok.

"I knew it was you, I would recognize your voice." He said receiving a hug from her.

"What's that Daddy?" she asked taking notice to the blanket. "Is that the thing you're going to give me?"

Jake laughed a little and knelt level with her. "Yes, it's called a 'blanket'. Here…" He wrapped the blanket around her body. "Do like it?" He picked her up while she kept her self wrapped. 'Ok nodded.

"I thought you might. Mommy said you looked lonely and cold."

"This 'banket' is soft and pretty." 'Ok stated, nuzzling herself closer in her father's arms.

"I know."

After a moment of content family silence, Norm cleared his throat causing Neytiri, Jake, and 'Ok to turn and saw him holding a little stuffed teddy bear which was handed to 'Ok as well. She cuddled it close to her chest with the smile of a five year old.

"What do you say, Baby?" Neytiri asked her.

"Thank you, Uncle Norm and Aunt Trudy." 'Ok said still wrapped in her blanket and holding the teddy.

-xXxXx-

The day quickly turned to night and 'Ok was more than excited to curl up in her hammock with her new things. She was warmly tucked in the blanket with the teddy in her arms. Her mother was singing a soft lullaby to her before she went to sleep. Jake sat beside his mate and watched his stepdaughter fall to sleep faster than she normally would.

When Neytiri's lullaby was done she kissed her daughter's forehead while the rest of her face was covered by the blanket. Jake leaned down and kissed her too.

They went back to their own hammock and Neytiri was able to sleep through the night without the guilty feeling of having her daughter sleep alone and cold for the night.

_**Don't even say it…I know this was kind of a dumb story but still it was on my mind when my baby sister was crying for her blanket and teddy (Ba-ba and ted as she would call it). Anyway you could review and tell me how silly this one-shot is or not doesn't matter. Oh and I know it seem strange that Trudy is alive, but I couldn't stand it when she died. There will be an oncoming story when she has her baby so keep an eye out for that. If I keep talking I might spoil some secrets in story, Seven Years. (smiles nervously) **_


End file.
